


Grind You Into Dust

by SquidInkTea



Category: Bumblebee (Movie), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Minor Spoilers, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidInkTea/pseuds/SquidInkTea
Summary: Shatter knows the way her partner gets overcharged after a good kill, and they can't be distracted while on the hunt.





	Grind You Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Shatter was made to dom the fuck out of everyone and no one can convince me otherwise. A little dubcon for lack of explicit consent but everyone is very down to clown. Unbetad'd

Shatter can feel his charge from here. Dropkick has never been particularly subtle, his EM Field pulsing with whatever mix of bloodlust/actual lust that seemed to take up all his processing power, but this was particularly overt.

Even if she didn’t know her partner, it would be impossible to mistake the waves of electricity rolling off him for anything else. And after working together for nearly a decavorn Shatter knew that nothing got Dropkick revved up like a good, bloody kill. Pit, that smooth, clean slice through the Autobot’s chassis even got her a little worked up. Not that Dropkick would know, he’s as dense as a black hole and she liked to keep tight control on herself as much as everyone around her. 

Still, she thinks, it would do us both good to not have any...distractions.

As they skim across the surface of this small, dusty planet, Shatter makes a choice. She quickly transforms, slamming her leg into Dropkick’s altmode. He’s slow enough to have been caught off guard and it’s easy enough to grapple him as he transforms out of instinct, controlling their fall so that he ends up beneath her as the crash into the dirt. She plants her knee firmly on his chest plate, pinning him into the dirt, hand on his throat and pressing into the delicate cables there. He moves to throw her off, all honed Decepticon reflexes, but he’s got no leverage and can only buck underneath her as she grinds his form into the earth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she chides, her sharp talons pressing harder into his neck. Dropkick stills, processor catching up with his situation, going limp and pliable under her.

“There’s a good mech,” she says, dragging her thumb along his jaw. His fans let out a low whine as they kick into high gear, field flaring around them. 

Shatter swings her leg off his chassis and straddles him in one smooth movement, grinding their arrays together as she settles over his hips. Dropkicks fans hitch as the charge sparks through them, and he makes an aborted move to grab her, stopping himself just short. Ah, she's trained him well.

“Such discipline,” she says, grinding down once more. “You're allowed to touch.” The permission is barely out of her lips before his hands are on her, twisting into every available nook, pulling and tweaking every wire he can get his fingers on in exactly the way she likes. She sighs deeply. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. 

She quickly settles into a rhythm, grinding down on Dropkick, taking her pleasure, while plucking at the oh-so-delicate wiring in his neck and scraping her talons across his plating. Oh, he’s so beautiful like this, pinned underneath her, completely at her mercy. He bucks up against her as much as he can, small movements desperate for more friction that she won't allow him.

He's murmuring underneath her, optics pressed shut, intakes wheezing under her grip. “Please, please, please, use me, I need it, pleassse.” And oh, if that isn't the most beautiful sound in the galaxy. She rewards him with a hard, slow grind down, and she can feel his charge flare with imminent overload.

“Not yet,” she hisses, lifting herself off him abruptly and slamming his head into the ground. She can feel his plating crackle with charge under her fingers.“You either overload after me, or not at all.” And he whines at the loss of contact, but he doesn't move to touch himself. He just dives into her wiring, hard and fast, seemingly attempting to touch every available inch of her. He grabs a node that sends charge skittering through her and oh she loses control of her field, feeling it intermingle with Dropkick's. She has no interest in drawing this out, lets her overload take her as their fields pulse and mesh together, knocking into his and it's enough to send him over the edge as well.

She luxuriates in the soft echoes of their overloads bouncing back and forth between them for a joor. Then it's back to business, her field snapping back under control as she lifts herself off Dropkick's blissed out form.

“Get up,” she orders, kicking his side. “We have a job to do.” She doesn't even look to make sure he's following her, she already knows he's scrambling to fall into pace behind her. She transforms and takes off, leaving a wake of dust for him to follow. They have a fugitive to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn in.....way too long. I am going to fill this fandom tag on my own if I have to. Crit always welcome!


End file.
